Los mismos errores, las mismas mentiras
by Jass Weasley
Summary: ella se le declara, él le miente.Un año despues él se le declara, ella no le cree..q hara él para q ella le crea? q paso en su pasado como para q ella no se quiera enamorar? L&J R? S?
1. Chapter 1

Olaz.. bueno, aca les dejo el primer cap de mi nuevo fic..

ya se q con el otro estoy muy atrazada, perdon por eso, lo que pasa es que tengo todo el fic en la casa de mi papá, y no voy hasta el fin de semana, espero poder subir uno o dos en ese tiempo.

bueno, nah +..espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, pliss!..

aca va!...

* * *

Cap 1…La primera parte del segundo plan, fracaso…

- Esta vez si que lo arruine todo! – se maldecía a si misma Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja de ojos color verde esmeralda, de unos 17 años, mientras caminaba, muy alterada, hacia la torre Gryffindor. Gryffindor era una de las cuatro casas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Acababa de encontrarse con James Potter, un chico apuesto de pelo color negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos.

A Lily le gustaba James, desde su primer año en el colegio, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, por miedo al rechazo. Que digo, si se había atrevido, pero solo una vez, y nunca mas lo haría, ya que James le había negado su amor.

Lily estaba en sentada a la orilla del lago, pensando en que hacer con James, cuando él llegó, pero, según ella, le volvió a mentir.

-----------------Flash Back-------------

Lily Evans estaba sola, sentada en la orilla del lago. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado al lado de ella.

- Hola, en que piensas? – le preguntaron. Lily miro a su lado, para ver quien era.

- Potter! – exclamó -. Que rayos quieres?

- Hablar contigo – le respondió.

- Sobre que? – preguntó antes de que sus labios fueran tapados por otros.

Se quedaron así, besándose, hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y lo empujo lejos de ella.

- Que sucede? – le preguntó James sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica.

- Eso no debió pasar – dijo, más bien para ella que para él.

- Por que no? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Porque tú no me amas – le respondió, haciendo que a James se le rompa el corazón.

- Lily, yo… yo si…yo si te amo! – le exclamó.

- Pues no lo demuestras, Potter – le dijo, remarcando su apellido. Y se fue, dejando a James, llorando.

--------------Fin Flash Back----------------

Lily llegó echa una furia a la sala común, porque se había estado acordando de lo que paso en el lago. En cuanto entró, seis cabezas se voltearon hacía ella, como vieron que en la cara de Lily habían lagrimas, se dieron cuenta de que su segundo plan no había funcionado, al igual que el primero: (n/a: ahora vienen dos flash back. El primero es del primer plan, y el segundo, obviamente, es del segundo.)

--------------Flash back n°1----------------

- James! – lo llamó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que el chico se diera vuelta, instintivamente.

- Lily, que sucede? –preguntó, preocupado, cuándo ella llegó, corriendo, a su lado.

- James…, necesito decirte algo – le dijo, jadeando.

- Qué? Que pasa? – le preguntó mas preocupado que antes.

- James – volvió a decir, buscando valor en ella misma – yo... yo... yo te amo – le dijo bajando la mirada.

James no sabia que hacer, si le decía que él no la amaba, nunca seria feliz, y significaba mentirle a la persona mas preciada para él, pero, si le decía que la verdad serian muy felices, pero eso significaba que todos se enteraran que él estaba enamorado de una de las personas, a las cuales ellos, los merodeadores (como acostumbraban a llamarse ellos mismos), siempre molestaban.

Opto por la primera, para que nadie piense que él la usaba, aun que le tenga que mentir a ella, a su corazón (n/a: arre poético…jaja…) y a sus amigos.

- Pero yo no a ti – le respondió finalmente, tras una larga espera.

Después de escuchar esas palabras de su boca, Lily no pudo más, y se largó a llorar. Mientras corría hacia la sala común, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y no se preocupaba en secarlas.

Cuando Lily se fue, James se sentó contra una pared, a llorar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de rechazar la mejor propuesta de su vida, sabia que ni su corazón ni sus amigos nunca le perdonarían lo que acababa de hacer.

Lily llegó a la sala común con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ella había creído en sus amigas y ella en los amigos de James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew.

Los seis amigos pensaban que James le iba a decir la verdad, y que volverían, felices, de la mano, pero se desilusionaron al ver a Lily entrar sola, llorando. En cuanto ella entró y se fue a su habitación los seis se miraron un segundo, y luego bajaron la vista al suelo, hasta que Alice hablo:

- Debemos pensar en algo más, pero que esta vez funcione – dijo, y recibió el asentimiento de todos (n/a: después de lo que Alice dijo planearon juntarse para el segundo plan, o sea el segundo flash back).

-------------Fin flash back n°1------------------

---------------Flash back n°2--------------------

- Chicas, al fin llegan! – exclamó Sirius Black al ver llegar a tres chicas, Alice Penida (n/a: no sabia que mas ponerle, aparte, en mi historia, ella es Muggle, así que puede tener ese apellido, no?), Kate Lapida y Keila Wonder, que eran las mejores amigas de Lily.

- Ya estamos todos – informo Remus Lupin, al notar que ya estaban los seis.

Estaban en el salón de trofeos, se habían reunido para, al igual que la vez anterior, planear lo que iban a hacer para que Lily y James se junten.

- Bueno, ahora, pensemos- dijo Kate -. Si tienen una idea, por muy tonta que fuera, díganla, entendido? - dijo, y recibió el asentimiento de todos.

- James habla todo el día de Lily, no puedo creer que le allá mentido! – exclamó, a los cinco minutos, Sirius.

- Y Lily de él – informo Keila.

- Sigamos pensando – sugirió Alice.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, otra vez, hasta que, a los 10 minutos de silencio, Peter exclamó:

- Ya se! -.

- Que? – le preguntaron los otros al unísono, todos menos Alice, que ni siquiera levanto la mirada del suelo, ya que nunca confiaba en las ideas de Peter.

- Dejemos que se junten ellos solos! – dijo, emocionado, Peter.

- Por que no pensé en eso antes? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sirius, que pensaba que Peter iba a dar una buena idea, pero se desilusiono.

- Pettegrew, dije que podían opinar ideas tontas, no estupidas – le dijo fríamente Kate. Nunca le había caído bien Peter.

- Eso es cierto, pero no seas tan dura con él – dijo Remus.

- Alguien más tiene una idea? – preguntó Keila, que, al igual que Sirius, se había ilusionado con la idea de Peter.

- Si, yo – informó Alice, que, en vez de escuchar a Peter, se había quedado pensando.

- Que? – volvieron a preguntar todos.

- Lo mismo que la otra vez, pero que, esta vez, James se lo diga a ella – dijo -. Pero esta vez, no tiene que haber errores, por eso habrá dos partes – siguió ante la mirada atenta de todos -. Debemos asegurarnos de lo que James le diga, sea creíble – finalizó.

- Y, como haremos eso? – preguntó Peter.

- Primero, tenemos que convencer a James para que se lo diga, ya que, si él no se lo dice, no podremos seguir con el plan – informó -, de eso, se encargaran ustedes – dijo señalando a los chicos -. Segundo – continuó -, cuando él se decida a decírselo, tienen que convencerlo de que no cometa errores – dijo, iba a continuar, pero Peter preguntó:

- Como que? -.

- Por ejemplo: que, si ella le pregunta porque antes, cuando ella se lo dijo, él le dijo que no la amaba, que no le diga la verdad, o sea, que no le diga que le mintió para no quedar mal y que piensen que la usaba, porque ella pensaría que le importa más su orgullo y popularidad, que ella - respondió.

- Ah… ya entendí – dijo Peter con una sonrisita.

- Si todo lo que tu dices, no nos sale bien, que hacemos después? – preguntó Kate.

- No LES sale bien – corrigió Alice, remarcando "les".

- A que te refieres? – le preguntó Keila.

- Esa es la parte que les toca realizar a ellos – informo, refiriéndose a los chicos -. Nuestra parte es otra – les dijo.

- Entonces, si nos les sale bien, que hacemos? – se corrigió Kate.

- Esperar un milagro – respondió.

- Bueno, y cual es nuestra parte? – preguntó Keila.

- Hacer que Lily vaya al lugar indicado a la hora indicada – respondió, como si fuera que le estaba hablando a un grupo de nenes de 5 años.

- Y cual es le lugar y la hora indiada? – preguntó Sirius, que se había quedado callado, escuchando.

- A las 22.00 hs p.m., un día antes de el baile de Navidad – de pronto se le ilumino la cara (sonrió y se le abrieron muy grande los ojos), y, antes de que pueda decir algo, Sirius la interrumpió:

- Que? Que pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- En el baile de Navidad, como es con mascaras y/o disfraces (el que quiere va con mascara y el que no va con disfraz), se junten a bailar, pero, que, al final, sepan quienes son cada uno, es decir, que bailen asiendo que no se conocen, pero que cada uno sepa quien es el otro – se explico mejor, ya que Peter tenia una cara de cómo que no entendía nada -. Que les parece? – les preguntó.

- A mi me parece bien – dijo Peter.

- Si, a mi igual – dijeron todos lo demás.

- Pero, antes del baile, tenemos que saber como van a ir vestidos, y mandarles una carta (una a Lily y otra a James), diciéndoles como van a ir, para que se junten – informó Alice.

- Bien – dijeron todos.

- Ya es tarde, mejor vamonos antes de que Filch nos atrape – informó Keila, al ver que casi era medianoche.

- Si, vamos – dijeron todos, y se fueron.

------------Fin flash back n°2-----------

- Bueno, nos queda esperar hasta mañana en la noche, no? – preguntó Keila, tratando de levantar el animo.

- Si, y espero que funcione – dijo Alice. Los chicos notaron un dejo de tristeza en su voz -. Mañana temprano tenemos que mandar las cartas – les comentó -. Mejor me voy a ver a Lily – les dijo, al ver entrar a James.

- Bueno, que tengas suerte – le dijo Remus, mientras él y Sirius iban a ver a James, que ya estaba cerca de una de las mesas, y ellos estaban en los sillones frente al fuego.

* * *

bueno, espero que les alla gustado.. dejen reviews pliss:.. por lo menos uno, asi subo el otro cap, si no, no subo nah...jjee..

chaus...


	2. Joshua Perkins

Capitulo 2… Joshua Perkins…

- Lily? – preguntó dulcemente Alice, cuándo llegó a su habitación.

- Que? – le respondió, fríamente, una voz que venia de una de las camas, de la cama de Lily mas exactamente, que tenia las cortinas cerradas.

- Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó en el mismo tono que antes, ya que sabia que le hablaba así por que estaba triste.

- Como piensas que estarías tú si Frank – el chico que le gustaba a Alice – te dice que te ama si cuando vos se lo dijiste a él, él te dijo que no te ama? – le preguntó.

- Bueno, pues, mal – respondió -. Pero si fuera mentira que me ama, pero James si te ama a vos, por eso te lo dijo – le explicaba -. Fue sincero con vos, y ni conmigo, que soy su amiga, lo ha sido – finalizó.

- Quién eres tú y donde esta Alice? – le preguntó, bromeando, Lily -.

- Ya, no bromees – le espetó.

Por que no le creíste? - le preguntó.

- Te acordas de cuando yo le dije que lo amaba, el año pasado? - le preguntó, y recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica -. Bueno, después de eso me encontré con Lin Day – le comentó.

- Y? Que te dijo? – le preguntó Alice.

- Me dijo que me convenía alejarme de James, porque, sino, iba a terminar como Joshua – le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Ya, tranquilízate – le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

- - - - - - - - - - Flash back - - - - - - - - - -

Joshua Perkins era un muy apuesto chico: tenia la cara pálida, ojos de color marrón oscuro , que resaltaban en su pálido rostro, pelo negro, tenia labios finos, de espalda pequeña pero con buena musculatura, en fin, era muy apuesto.

Él y Lily se conocían desde jardín, habían ido juntos, al igual que en la primaria, y, dio la casualidad, que los dos eran brujos, de la misma edad, fueron al mismo colegio y a la misma casa: Gryffindor. Habían sido muy buenos amigos, hasta salían desde su segundo año en el colegio.

En su cuarto año estaban en Hogsmade (n/a: corríjanme si esta mal escrito), él, Lily, Alice, Kate, Keila y Lin Day (era la hermana menor de Joshua, iba a su tercer año), estaban, mas exactamente a la salida de Las Tres Escobas, cuando aparecieron siete mortífagos, y empezaron a atacarlos. Ellos, con lo poco que sabían, se defendieron, pero, como vieron (los mortífagos) que Joshua protegía a Lily, le lanzaron una maldición asesina a ella, y él se cruzó y le dio de llenó.

- No! – gritó Lily, mientras lloraba junto al cuerpo de su amado.

Lin Day sabia que la maldición era dirigida a Lily, y, desde ese día, le echaba la culpa por la muerte de su hermano.

- Lo querías mucho, verdad Evans? – se burló el mortífago que había asesinado a Joshua.

- Por que a él y no a mi? – le espetó.

- Porque él – dijo refiriéndose a su amo (Lord Voldemort, el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos.) – quiere verte sufrir, antes de matarte – le respondió -. Y la única manera es matar a tus seres queridos -.

- Y por qué quiere asesinarla? – preguntó respetuosamente, pero con tristeza en la voz, Keila.

- Ella tiene que pagar por la deshonra de su padre (n/a: cuando termine el cap les explico que pasa, oks?) – dijo, y desaparecieron todos los mortífagos, no sin antes hacer aparecer la marca tenebrosa encima de los muchachos.

- Que hizo tu padre? – le peguntó Keila, una semana después.

- La familia de mi padre era de mortífagos – explicó -. Y él se enamoro de mi madre, cuando tenia que asesinarla, ya que la familia de ella es de muggles. La única manera de que se casaran era que mi padre abandonara el lado oscuro, y él lo dejo, por mi madre – terminó de explicarles.

- Que tierno! – exclamó Keila, ella era muy sentimental.

- - - - - - - - - - Fin flash back - - - - - - - - - -

A Lily se le caían las lágrimas, mientras recordaba como había muerto su amado Joshua.

- No debes hacerle caso – le dijo Alice, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ya que a ella igual le afecto mucho la perdida de su amigo, ya que, al igual que Lily, había ido al jardín y a la primaria con él y, obviamente, con Lily.

- Pero, es que, y si tiene razón? - le preguntó asustada, Lily.

- Solo lo hace porque le gusta James, y no quiere que se lo quites – les dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron a Sirius parado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Desde cuando estas hay? – le preguntó duramente Alice, ya que parecía que Lily no le iba a decir nada, por lo visto estaba analizando lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su amigo.

- Desde antes de que Lily te diga lo de Perkins, la pequeña – aclaró al ver la cara de su amiga, que parecía a punto de llorar.

- Y por que no te escuchamos entrar? – le preguntó Alice.

- Por que no hice ruido, y porque estaban muy enfrascadas en su conversación – respondió sonriente.

- Ah…- dijo Alice.

- Que quieres? – le preguntó fríamente Lily, que no había hablado desde que Sirius llegó.

- Venía a hablar contigo, pero veo que a ti no te agradaría hablar con alguien como yo, un amigo de James – le respondió, fingiendo estar herido por la forma de hablarle de la chica.

- Hay Sirius! – le dijo Lily mientras se paraba, de la cama en que estaba sentada (n/a: se había sentado para hablar con Alice), y se acercaba a él. Alice pensaba que le iba a pegar o algo así, por la cara de maldita de la chica-. Sabes que no me importa si eres o no el amigo de ese intento de ser humano! – le espetó, pero, como vio que el chico seguía con la misma cara de cómo que estaba sufriendo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente -. Sabes que te quiero mucho! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Sirius le correspondió el abrazó, mientras le decía:

- Y yo a ti, Lily, y yo a ti -.

Alice suspiró aliviada, menos mal que no había pasado nada malo, o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que alguien llego a escuchar lo último que dijo Lily y lo que dijo Sirius.

De un momento a otro, se abrió la puerta y Alice pudo ver a James, con una cara como de que estaba pasando, Lily y Sirius tenían algo y el no lo sabia? (pensaba James), y esos pensamientos se incrementaron al verlos abrazados, y se abalanzo hacia Sirius con la intención de matarlo, pero Alice justo gritó:

- Sirius, cuidado! – y Sirius se dio vuelta, pero James no alcanzó a darse cuenta a tiempo de que Sirius se había corrido, y no pudo frenar.

Lily estaba inmóvil, no se podía mover, no sabia porque, pero las piernas no le respondían.

James chocó contra ella, haciendo que los dos se caigan, uno arriba del otro, James arriba de Lily, para ser más exactos. James no resistió el impulso de besarla, y así lo izo, y, para sorpresa de todos, ella se lo correspondió poniendo sus manos en el cuello de él, y acercándolo más a ella, así el beso era más fuerte.

James le paso la lengua por los labios, para pedir permiso, y ella se lo concedió. Él recorrió su boca con la lengua, hasta encontrar a su compañera, y así empezó una pequeña guerra de lenguas, pero sabían que ninguno ganaría.

Sirius y Alice se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, pero que digo, se sentían muy fuera de lugar. Los miraban a los chicos en el piso, se miraban el uno al otro, se sonreían, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa, y volvían a mirar a los chicos.

Pasaron como cinco minutos, los chicos (Lily y James) solo se separaban para respirar, pero no se daban cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba ni de lo que hacían, estaban en las nubes, por así decirlo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, diez desde que habían empezado, Sirius y Alice se estaban aburriendo, cuando Lily reacciono, gracias a una muy fingida tos por parte de sus amigos.

- No! – gritó, y se separo de James.

- Que pasa esta ves? – le preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

- Entre nosotros no puede pasar nada –le dijo, sin darse cuenta de las caras de Sirius y Alice, que estaban viendo y escuchando todo.

- Pero, por que? – le preguntó James conteniendo las lagrimas, ya que pensaba que todo iba a mejorar entre ellos.

- Por que? – repitió incrédula -. Yo te diré porque – le dijo -: Primero, tú no me amas, me lo dijiste el año pasado – aclaró al ver que James iba a protestar - . Segundo Lin Day gusta de ti – le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, ya que nunca pensó que eso les iba a pasar a ellas (la muerte de Joshua le afecto mucho a las dos, y ahora las dos gustaban de James) -. Y tercero, en mi mente y en corazón sigue el recuerdo de Joshua, y de cómo me dijiste que no me amabas – de pronto pareció recordar algo:

- - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - - - -

- Vamos, Evans – le decía James, en su 3er año en el colegio -. Deja a Perkins y ven conmigo – le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Estaban en la sala común, eran las 12 hs, de la noche, Lily acababa de llegar de la biblioteca, ya que tenia un permiso especial para estar en la biblioteca a deshoras, mientras los demás dormían, pero, si se iba después de las 12 recibiría un castigo, al igual que los demás, por eso había salido temprano, también porque tenía mucho sueño, pero, cuando llegó a la sala común, James al estaba esperando.

James se había estado desesperando, hasta que a las 12 menos 5 se había abierto el retrato de la dama gorda, y había entrado la persona a la que el estaba esperando, Lily Evans.

- Aléjate! – le espetó Lily, al ver que el chico se le estaba acercando cada ves mas.

- Por que, Evans? – le preguntó -. Por qué no me dejas enseñarte a ser feliz? – le preguntó deteniéndose a un metro, aproximadamente, de ella.

- Porque yo quiero estar con Joshua, y no contigo, pero, si quieres, podemos ser amigos – le ofreció.

- Amigos? – repitió, ella asintió -. Yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo! – le espetó.

- Pero yo estoy con Joshua, y no lo voy a dejar por alguien que ni siquiera es mi amigo – le comentó.

- Entonces nunca seremos nada! – le gritó -. Pero – le dijo, ya más calmado -, recuerda algo… - la dejo con la duda.

- Que? – le preguntó.

- Que tarde o temprano se van a separar, ya que la muerte te persigue a ti y a tus seres queridos – le dijo -. Una cosa más – le dijo -, primero, recuerda el sabor de los besos de tú novio – le dijo -, ya esta? – le preguntó, y recibió el asentimiento de la chica -. Ahora, compara eso con estos – le dijo, y, sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta de nada, se le acerco y la beso.

Lily no sabia que hacer, estaba segura de que esos besos no se comparaban en nada con los de Joshua.

James estaba disfrutando, antes de besarla había pensado que ella no le correspondería, pero ella si se lo correspondió.

- James si que sabe besar – pensaba Lily, mientras pasaba, inconscientemente, sus manos detrás del cuello del chico, mientras él ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Lily sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no le importo, tan solo era un beso, no le haría daño a nadie, a menos que alguien los vea pero no había nadie cerca, así que tenia que aprovechar.

Ya no podían respirar, Lily lo empujo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

- - - - - - - - - - Fin flash back - - - - - - - - - -

Después del beso y de la mención de Joshua y de su muerte, se le vino esa imagen a la mente, y el sabor de su primer beso, jamás lo olvidaría.

- Lily, que te sucede? - le preguntó asustada, Alice.

- Él lo sabia – dijo calmada -. Él lo sabia! – repitió gritando.

- Que? Quien? – le preguntó Alice.

- Potter sabia que iban a asesinar a Joshua, me lo dijo! – explicó -. Me dijo: "tarde o temprano se van a separar, ya que la muerte te persigue a ti y a tus seres queridos" – dijo -, me lo dijo en tercero, y después me beso! – comentó.

James no sabia donde meterse: se lo había dicho en broma, no sabia que en verdad estaba pasando.

- James, tu dijiste eso? – le preguntó Sirius.

- Si, lo dije – respondió -, pero no era verdad, no sabia que eso estaba pasando – explicó -. Lo juro! – gritó, y se fue corriendo.

El tiempo me dirá

que es lo que pasara

Solo se que esperare

esta vez no te dejare

* * *

Olas...q les parecio?..al cap lo tenia desde ayer, pero no lo pude subir...

bueno, como les dije les iba a explicar lo de el padre de Lily:

Lily no es "sangre sucia" ella es mestiza, la familia del padre siempre fue de mortífagos, pero el, para casarse con la madre de Lily, tuvo que dejar ese bando, pero sabia que la buscarian asu hija, asi que le pusieron el apellido de su madre. Ella sabia que era mestiza, pero la obligaron a decir que erahija de muggles, pero se lo podia decir a sus amigos/as.

bueno, nah +...chaus!..reviews!...


	3. El baile de navidad y un ciervo,

Olas... perdon por el atrazo, y perdon por borrar el anterior tercer capitulo, pero me di cuenta de algunos errores, por eso cambie todo.

Este cap pasa al día siguiente del anterior, porque sino tendria que hacer todo el cap 3 devuelta y tradaria mucho, por eso les dejo este, el cual iba a ser el cap 4.

Espero que les guste y perdon otra vez por el retraso!

* * *

3. El baile de Navidad y un ciervo, literalmente… 

- FELIZ NAVIDAD! – gritó Keila, entrando en la habitación, haciendo que Alice, Kate y Lily se despertaran asustadas.

- Que? Ah, si cierto – dijo Alice -. Feliz navidad, chicas! – dijo yendo hacia cada una dándole un beso y un regalo.

- Muchas gracias, Alice! – dijo feliz Lily, que acababa de abrir su regalo, que era: una caja de ranas de chocolates, grageas berty bott de todos los sabores, brujas fritas, y todas las golosinas preferidas de Lily, tanto mágicas como muggles -. Tomen, aquí tengo sus regalos – anuncio agachándose y sacando tres regalos, uno para cada una.

- Oh, gracias Lily, no te hubieras molestado – dijo Keila al recibir su regalo, que, cuando lo abrió, vio que era: un vestido blanco, sin escote ni tirantes, con una gargantilla blanca con una rosa y unos zapatos blancos con tacos. El regalo que le dio Kate eran dos libros de historias de amor, ya que a ella le gustaba leer, especialmente si era de amor. El de Alice, en cambio, era una caja de cervezas de manteca. Un colgante con una K y una S entrelazadas, por parte de Sirius. Y después los regalos de su familia y amigos. Pero ella misma se había comprado un diario que dejaría en Hogwarts al terminar la escuela.

Kate recibió: un álbum de fotos de ella con sus amigas y amigos, por parte de Lily. Un diario íntimo, y un diario que dejaría en Hogwarts, por parte de Keila. Un libro de hechizos por parte de Alice. Y los regalos de sus familiares y amigos.

Lily recibió, además del regalo de Alice que ya lo mencione: un diario íntimo y el que dejaría en Hogwarts, por parte de Keila. De Kate era todo lo que ella podía desear: todos los chocolates, con una caja de cerveza de manteca, y todas las golosinas mágicas y muggles habidas y por haber. De Sirius recibió un libro titulado: "COMO CONQUISTAR AL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS EN DOS SEMANAS"Y un colgante muy lindo con un L y una J entrelazadas, que tenia adjunta una carta, la cual decía:

_Ocurrió en el instante en que te vi_

_como una dulce doncella tu llegaste a mi _

_se aceleran mis latidos_

_si estas junto a mi me siento como un niño _

_me iluminas tan solo con tu mirada _

_tu suspiro suave quiero respirar_

_lentamente todo tu cuerpo besare_

_tiernamente te amare_

_el ángel de mis sueños eres tu_

_la magia d mi vida eres tu_

_que más puedo pedir_

_si es tuyo mi amor_

_seré feliz por siempre a tu lado_

_al cielo de tus ojos volare_

_y con un beso el tiempo detendré_

_al mundo gritare que siempre te amare,_

_jamás te dejare_

_por ti hasta mi alma entregare_

_UhHhh...OhHhh... _

_He soñado con tenerte alguna ves _

_en el aire tu figura dibuje _

_mi delirio sin pensarlo te encontré _

_y jamás te perderé _

_el ángel de mis sueños eres tu_

_la magia de mi vida eres tu _

_que mas puedo pedir _

_si es tuyo mi amor_

_seré feliz por siempre a tu lado_

_al cielo d tus ojos volare_

_y con un beso el tiempo detendré_

_al mundo gritare_

_que siempre te amare_

_jamás t dejare_

_por ti hasta mi alma entregare_

_eres mi dueña como lo soñé _

_tal como lo imagine_

_el ángel d mis sueños eres tu _

_mi sueño eres tu_

_la magia de mi corazón eres tu_

_No ha salido el sol desde que te veo  
No se si es amor lo que en verdad yo siento  
Sin mas que decir aquí veo mi lamento  
Por que no te pude decir lo que sentía por ti  
Y aun siento morir por dentro_

La carta no estaba firmada, pero ya se imaginaba de quien podía ser, ya que era la única persona que conocía con el nombre que empezaba con J, además de su padre.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos… 

Sirius, Remus, Peter y James ya habían abiertos todos sus regalos (n/a: no los voy a mencionar porque no se que mas inventar...jeje…).

Sirius miraba disimuladamente a James, aunque no se hablaban, que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sirius sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo: no había recibido ningún regalo de Lily, y él (Sirius) si había recibido uno, cosa que hizo que en el interior de James creciera algo que nunca había experimentado, pero que sabia el nombre: celos.

No podía creer que le tenía celos a su mejor amigo, por que todo le pasaba a él? (se preguntaba mentalmente): Lily no le daba bola, ella se llevaba bien con su ex mejor amigo, le tenía celos a este, y, lo peor de todo, SE HABIA QUEDADO CORNUDO UN DIA ANTES DE NAVIDAD!

----------FLASH BACK---------

- James, a donde vas? – le preguntó preocupado Peter.

- A buscar a Sirius – respondió secamente, y salio corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Espero que no lo encuentre – se dijo mentalmente.

James salio corriendo hacia donde suponía que debería estar su amigo: la torre de astronomía, ya que era hay donde él iba a pensar y a meditar.

Cinco minutos después llego a la torre, y lo que vio cuando entro no le gusto nada de nada:

Estaban Sirius y Catherine, su novia, besándose contra la pared, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa a él, y él, además de besarla, le estaba sacando la pollera, ya que ya le había sacado la túnica y la camisa (n/a: estaban en viernes, y Sirius ya no tenía la túnica.). Cuando el ya no tenía el pantalón puesto, y ella no tenia la pollera, todavía no se daban cuenta de que James los estaba mirando, a la fuerza, pero lo hacia. Poco a poco se fueron quedando sin ropa, en cuanto James se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, se fue corriendo, a desahogarse a su habitación, ya que Peter debería estar en cualquier lado, y si estaba hay, lo echaría, Remus debería estar en la biblioteca, y Sirius, bueno, Sirius se encontraba a punto de sacarle la poca dignidad que tenia a su novia, ya que todavía no habían terminado, porque no había hablado con ella.

Salió corriendo de la torre sin hacer el menor ruido, pero no cerro la puerta, ya que esta estaba abierta cuando él llego, y si la cerraba se podía delatar. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar por completo escucho algo que lo hizo sentir mal, muy mal: un gemido, si, como pensaba, no habían parado y Sirius ya estaba dentro de Catherine.

Llego cinco minutos después a la sala común, y Peter no se encontraba hay, así que subió sin contratiempos a su habitación, donde se encontraba su amigo. Entro y cerro la puerta asiendo mucho ruido, por eso Peter se dio cuenta de su presencia y se voltio para verlo bien: James tenía una cara de tristeza y desconfianza, y se notaba su dolor en sus ojos.

- Lo encontraste? – le preguntó.

- Si, tu lo sabias? – respondió el ciervo (n/a: de las dos formas…jaja…).

- Si, lo sabia, pero no podía deciente nada, ya que me hechizo, si decía algo moriría (n/a: no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba el hechizo, pero no es el del libro 6, es otro, que es a la fuerza.) – dijo Peter con un dejo de tristeza en su vos -. Lo siento – le dijo a James mirándolo a los ojos, donde James pudo ver que era cierto lo que su amigo le decía. En vez de responderle fue hacía él y lo abrazo fuertemente, agradeciéndole en susurros su amistad. Peter se dejo abrazar por su amigo, mientras este (James) lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de su amigo -. Llora, James, llora. Debes desahogarte, querido amigo – le decía Peter, dándole golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

- Gracias, Peter, muchas gracias – le dijo mientras se separaba y se secaba las lagrimas.

Una hora después…

- Peter, has visto a James? – le preguntó Sirius a Peter al entrar en la sala común después de revisar si James estaba en la habitación, pero su amigo no se encontraba hay. Sirius tenia el pelo mojado: se había bañado en el baño de prefectos, ya que sabían (todos lo merodeadores) la contraseña para entrar porque Remus, que era prefecto, se la había pasado.

- No, no lo he visto – respondió secamente -. Se fue con Catherine a nose donde, en cuanto entro y la vio, la agarro y se la llevo – le informo.

- Se entero? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Si – dijo.

- Se lo dijiste? – le volvió a preguntar.

- No, lo vio con sus propios ojos – dijo, esperando la reacción del perro (de las dos formas).

- Mierda!- dijo enojado, golpeando la pared.

- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo, y se fue en busca de Remus para contarle lo sucedido.

----------FIN FLASH BACK----------

Se quedo pensando en lo sucedido, tenía bronca, mas bronca que antes, no podía creer que "su mejor amigo" le hubiera echo eso, menos ella; algo mas feo todavía es que no era la primera vez que Sirius y Catherine se juntaban en la noche, a escondidas de todo y de todos. En la noche, después de que todos se hubieran ido (Sirius a no se sabe donde, ya que todavía no había encontrado a James, y Remus a sus rondas de prefecto), James fue a hablar con Peter, ya que Peter sabia desde antes de la traición de Sirius; todavía se acordaba de esa charla, con cada ruido y todo.

--------Flash back-------

- Peter, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó James, y el chico asintió -. Quería preguntarte si sabias hace mucho lo de Sirius – dijo.

Antes de que Peter pudiera responder, entro Sirius corriendo:

- James, puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunto.

- Potter para ti, Black – le dijo fríamente, levantándole del sillón, de la sala común, donde estaba sentado hablando con Peter, el cual se encontraba enfrente de él. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Peter, y los dos salieron por el cuadro de la dama gorda, con rumbo al lago, donde podían hablar tranquilos -. Bueno, como decía antes de que nos interrumpan, sabes hace tiempo lo de Sirius y Catherine? – le preguntó cuando ya estaban sentados en un árbol.

- Si – respondió.

- Como lo sabes? O como lo descubriste? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Lo descubrí, hace tiempo, más o menos hace 3 meses, antes de que Catherine y vos empezaran a salir: estaba buscando a Sirius para preguntarle si había echo su tarea de Historia de la Magia, no lo encontraba, así que empecé a preguntar por hay, hasta que una amiga de Catherine me dijo que la había ido a buscar y que se habían ido hacia la torre de astronomía, así que fui hacia ese lugar. Ya estaba ceca de la torre cuando decidí irme, ya que no los encontraba por ninguna parte, pero escuche algo, como un quejido, un gemido, así que fui hacía la punta de la torre, y los encontré de una forma no muy linda que digamos (n/a: entiendase de que hablo). Sirius se dio cuenta de que yo había entrado, la soltó (a Catherine), y la tapo con una túnica que había en el suelo. Se quedaron mirándome, hasta que Sirius agarró su varita, que estaba en el suelo, y me amenazo con que si decía algo iba a morir, y en ese momento me hechizo.

>> Todas las noches voy a la misma torre, y siempre están los dos ay, hay veces que no se escuchan gemidos, pero se escuchaba sus respiraciones entrecortadas – le comentaba -. En conclusión, hace tres meses, es decir desde que empezaron las clases, ellos se están reuniendo después de la cena, en la torre de astronomía.

James estaba estático, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ya que si Catherine estaba embarazada, como sospechaban, no iba a ser de él iba a ser un Black, de Sirius Black, para ser más exactos. Aunque no tenía porque echarle la culpa a su amigo, ya que Sirius estaba con ella antes de que él la conociera, es más, si no fuera por él ellos no se hubieran conocido.

- Peter, han hablado con Sirius sobre este tema? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Si, por que preguntas? – dijo sin prestarle ya mucha atención.

- Te ha dicho si usa preservativos? – preguntó.

- No, pero no creo que los use, ya que nunca tiene, le he revisado las cosas sin que se de cuenta – agregó.

- Entonces, puede ser que ella quede embarazada, o que tenga SIDA o algo así? – preguntó.

- mmm… Si – dijo Peter.

- Ella puede llegar a morir, y va a ser la culpa de Sirius. Pero si ella llega a morir y todo se descubre puede que castiguen a Sirius – dijo esperanzado.

- No creo que lo castiguen – opinó Peter.

- Por que? – le preguntó.

- No lo se, pero no creo que lo vayan a castigar por hacer eso, pero capaz que tenga uno que otro cargo penal, ya que no ha usado preservativos y eso provoco su muerte (si es que ella llegara a morir). Entiendes? – le preguntó.

James se quedo callado ante la capacidad mental del chico (n/a: en mi fic Peter no es tan tonto como se dice que es), ni el hubiera podido sacar esas conclusiones aunque las tuviera al frente mismo.

- Si, entiendo – respondió ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo por la tardanza de su respuesta -. Pero hay posibilidades de que usen y ella se contagie? – preguntó, ya que no sabía mucho sobre las cosas muggles.

- No, no hay posibilidades que se contagie de él, pero podría contagiarse de alguna otra persona – explicó.

- Viniendo de ella, puede ser posible – afirmo James.

- Bueno, vamos a dentro que ya me esta dando frío, y es muy tarde.

- Vamos – dijo, y se levantaron los dos, para luego ir a la sala común donde James tuvo que esperar a que Sirius terminara de explicarle su versión de los hechos, es decir, tuvo que hablar con Sirius:

- James, escúchame, yo estoy con ella desde antes de que siquiera se conocieran! – trataba de excusarse Sirius.

- Pero yo estaba con ella y tú seguías encontrándote con ella a solas, en la torre de astronomía todas las noches! – le espetó.

- Bueno… eh… - Sirius no sabia que decir, no se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Ahora te das cuenta? – preguntó.

- Si, y lo siento – dijo Sirius, bajando la mirada.

- Solo dos palabras no bastaran para sanar las heridas que has abierto en mi (n/a: re poético, jaja!), lo leí en un libro – aclaró, yéndose hacía su habitación, pero Sirius lo interrumpió:

- Y que quieres que haga para que me perdones? – le gritó, haría cualquier cosa para recobrar la amistad de su amigo.

- Alegarte de ella, para siempre – dijo, y subió a su habitación, antes de que lo vuelva a interrumpir.

--------FIN FLASH BACK----------

- James, que te sucede? – preguntó el licántropo, al ver a su amigo "ido" (n/a: no prestaba atención a lo que le decían, ni nada de eso).

- Nada, Remus, solo pensaba – dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

- Bueno, vamos a comer? – dijo Peter.

- Vamos – dijeron y se fueron con rumbo al Gran Salón.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas… 

- Lily, que te sucede? – preguntaron Kate, Keila y Alice, al ver que su amiga se había quedado mirando el collar que le habían regalado.

- Nada, solamente pensaba en quien podría ser que me lo ha mandado – dijo refiriéndose al collar.

- Bueno, eso lo pensaras luego, ahora, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Keila, que era la segunda más glotona de las cuatro, después de Lily.

- Vamos – dijo feliz Lily, y las cuatro se fueron con rumbo al gran comedor.

Después de comer, de hacer las tareas, de desayunar, de boludear por la nieve (n/a: acuérdense que el navidad es invierno.), fueron a cambiarse para el baile de navidad, al cual iban a ir con disfraces.

Después de bañarse y de cambiarse, fueron directamente al gran salón, ya que faltaban cinco minutos para que el baile empiece.

Lily se había disfrazado de "la reina de los condenados", ya que no quería que la reconocieran fácilmente y por pedido de sus amigas.

Alice era la muerte, ya que así habían acordado disfrazarse con las chicas, cada una de algo malo, y a ella le había tocado eso.

Kate era una chica muerta (n/a: es decir toda blanca, con marcas rojas, vestida de blanco.).

Y Keila era una clase de "Samara" (n/a: en el verano, en casa de Lily habían visto "la llamada", y a Keila le había gustado el personaje, ya que decían que cuando era chiquita era bien pálida, con el pelo tan negro, que cuando se ponía un vestido totalmente blanco, daba miedo.).

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos… 

James y Sirius habían aclarado llevarse bien, solo por esa noche, para luego ver lo que pasaba con respecto a Catherine.

Los chicos ya estaban listos media hora antes del baile, así que habían bajado a la sala común, a esperar ver a las chicas, claro que James pensaba que era para ver a Lily, así poder reconocerla en la pista y bailar con ella.

Remus era un zombi, se parecía mucho mas a un zombi de lo que esperaba, ya que se acercaba la luna llena.

Sirius era un asesino, se parecía mucho a uno por la cara que tenía.

Peter no iba a ir al baile, pero lo sustituyó Frank Longbotton, que era la muerte, al igual que Alice, claro que los dos sabían quien era quien, ya que Frank sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

James era un vampiro, pero no se notaba que era él, porque estaba usando lentes de contacto, cortesía de Remus, que era mestizo, y tenía una mascara. Se había disfrazado así, porque se suponía que tenía que estar siempre cerca de Lily, ya que ella era su reina.

* * *

Una hora después, en el baile… 

Todos ya estaban cansados de tanto bailar, Sirius y Kate seguían bailando, al igual que Remus y Keila. A Alice y a Frank no se los veía por ningún lado, James y Lily estaban sentados tomando algo, sin saber que el otro sabía quien era, gracias a sus amigos.

- Reina – la llamó James, asiendo que esta lo mirara -, es hermosa – dijo.

- Gracias por tus halagos, pero no te servirán, ni hoy ni nunca – dijo fríamente.

- Lo siento – dijo apenado -. Vamos a bailar? – preguntó tendiéndole una mano, a la cual ella acepto.

Siguieron bailando, hasta que era hora de la cena, después había una hora más de baile, en la cuál fueron a hablar afuera.

- Lily, se que eres tú – le dijo James sin contenerse.

- Y yo se que tú eres James – dijo Lily sin sorprenderse en absoluto, ya que se imaginaba que sus amigas le habían dicho como iba a ir al baile.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo James después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

- Sobre que? Sobre como me negaste el año pasado? – le espetó haciendo sentir mal al pelinegro.

- No, sobre nosotros en el presente y en el futuro, NUESTRO futuro – dijo.

- Nosotros no tenemos pasado, presente ni futuro, ya que VOS rechazaste mi propuesta de ser amigo en tercero, o lo olvidaste? – dijo.

- No, no lo olvide, pero me arrepiento – dijo apenado.

- Todos nos arrepentimos de algunas cosas, pero no todas se pueden arreglar, no crees? – le dijo.

- Si, ya lo se, por eso quería pedirte perdón – dijo.

- No puedo aceptar tus disculpas, hasta que demuestres de que en verdad me quieres –dijo sin medir las consecuencias que sus palabras le ocasionarían en el futuro.

- Esta bien, si quieres que te lo demuestre lo haré – dijo -. Es hora de irnos – informo -. Te acompaño hasta a adentro? – se ofreció tendiéndole una mano.

- Solo por esta vez – dijo, y la agarró.

Así fueron los dos, de la mano, sin ser siquiera amigos, pero James estaba feliz, ya que podría tener posibilidades con la pelirroja, solo tenía que demostrarle cuanto la quería y cuanto estaba apenado de todo lo que le hizo para que sean amigos, luego, novios y al final se terminan casándose.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos sus amigos les preguntaron que paso, pero no les contaron nada.

* * *

olas..espero que les haya gustado..espero no tardar mcuho con el siguiente cap, y poder hacerlos cada vez mas largos, pero para ello necesito saber que leen lo que escribo, asi q por eso dejen reviews para ir mejorando y poder saber si tengo errores...sino les gusta mi fic dejen reviews igual para poder saber lo que no les gusta y poder cambiarlo o mejorarlo, sip?... 

bueno...nah +...gracias por la paciencia y por leer mi fic, ya q soy nueva en la escritura!...

chaus!... RR por favor!


	4. no es cap

Olas…

Perdón por la tardanza con el fic...lo estoy siguiendo…voy por la mitad del cuarto cap…

Bueno…

Les quería avisar de que me olvide poner una parte….en el primer cap dice que Lily tiene

17, pero no dice el curso en el que se en que curso están…me fije y no lo puse, así que les aclaro en que año están: están en el 6° curso...

Bueno…nada mas…

Quería aclarar eso nomás…

Así que me voy y sigo con el cuarto cap…

Hoy o mañana actualizo este fic…

Chaus!


	5. primera cita

olas...cmo andan?..tanto tiempo...perdon por la tardanza...este cap no es tan largo como qeria...pero sigue en el cap 5...

bue...espero q les guste...

chau!...reviews!_

* * *

_

_Al día siguiente todos sus amigos les preguntaron que paso, pero no les contaron nada._

--

- Lily, que sucedió anoche? – le preguntaron sus amigas, emocionadas, asiendo como si no supieran nada de lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

- No paso nada, solo lo de siempre, nos hemos insultado y tratado mal, como siempre – dijo sin darse cuenta de que ella no les había contado nada a sus amigas de que la noche anterior, después del baile, había hablado con James en los terrenos del castillo.

- Ah… - dijeron mirándose las dos al mismo tiempo, algo preocupadas: se habían dado cuenta de que habían metido la pata, pero, por suerte, Lily no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Quieren ir a comer? - dijo Kate -.

- Claro, vamos, tengo mucha hambre – respondido Lily por parte de todas.

En ese mismo momento, los merodeadores bajaban, al igual que ellas, de su habitación, hacía el gran comedor, después de haber terminado su interrogatorio hacía James, que, al igual que Lily, no les dijo nada, ignorando completamente que ellos (y las chicas) los habían estado viendo todo el tiempo, felices, ya que su plan había funcionado, no como el anterior, que había fracasado olímpicamente.

- Hola – dijeron Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Keila y Kate al mismo tiempo, ya que ellos se llevaban bien desde que planearon hacer que Lily y James se junten de una vez por todas.

- Hola, Lily – dijo James.

- Hola, James – respondió.

Sus amigos se miraron disimuladamente y sonrieron.

- Como has dormido? – le dijo el joven Potter.

- Muy bien, y tu? – respondió Lily.

- Muy bien. Vamos a comer? – dijo abriendo el retrato, dejando de que ella pasara y tendiéndole un brazo que ella, gustosa, acepto.

A TODOS les pareció raro ver a Evans y a Potter juntos, del brazo yendo desde su sala común hasta el gran comedor, donde, para sorpresa de todos, hasta fantasmas, se sentaron juntos.

El club de admiradoras de James se sintieron muy desdichadas, y celosas de Lily: Algunas, se sintieron tan mal que se largaron a llorar en medio del gran salón. Mientras que James solo sonreía de oreja a oreja presumiendo a Lily.

- James, que haces con esa? – le dijo Paula Karnuents a James antes de que este se sentara, ya que ella decía que eran novios y que él le había pedido matrimonio, al cual ella, gustosa, había aceptado y ya tenían el lugar, la fecha y los nombres de sus futuros hijos seleccionados.

- Karnuents! Que gusto verte! – dijo James -. Te presento a Lily Evans, mi futura novia y prometida – dijo feliz, asiendo que la pelirroja se pusiera colorada y que la otra se ponga verde de envidia.

- Pero Potter, no te ibas a casar con Karnuents? – le gritó Frank Longbotton, aun que ya sabía que era mentira, solo era para molestar mas a la rubia (Paula).

- Quien? Yo? Jajajajajajajajajajajjajjajaajja - se reían a todo pulmón james y sus amigos, que llegaron atrás de Lily y de él – Primero me declararía amigo de todos los Slytherins y me haría travestí antes de estar con ella – dijo -. Y tú, Karnuents, deja de mentir porque primero besaría a un elefante y me acostaría con Snape antes de ser, siquiera, tu amigo – dijo haciendo que todos se rieran con ganas, y que la rubia se pusiera roja y se fuera corriendo y llorando del gran comedor.

- Eres muy malo James – lo reto Lily cuando pudo parar de reírse.

- Si tú lo dices, pero es la verdad, ni me acercaría a ella pudiendo tenerte a ti – dijo –. Ahora, me crees que te quiero o no? – le dijo en un susurro cuando ya pudieron sentarse.

- No, todavía no, eso lo podrías haber echo por cualquiera – le dijo.

- Pero lo hice por ti – le dijo -. Y que tengo que hacer para que me creas? – le preguntó.

- Demostrar que me quieres, y, para eso tendrás que dejar de hacer bromas por un mes – le dijo aguantando la risa ante la cara de tristeza de James.

- Un mes? – dijo cuando se recupero del shock.

- Si, un mes – dijo cruzándose de brazos como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

- Si es por ti – dijo y se paró -. Liliane Evans – gritó -, si para que me creas no tendré que hacer bromas por un mes, lo haré – dijo mientras todos lo veían asombrados: no podían creer que él haría eso, menos por una chica -.

- Por que? – gritaron algunos Gryffindors, mas exactamente el resto de los merodeadores y las amigas de Lily.

- Porque yo amo a esta pelirroja, yo amo a esta hija de muggles, PORQUE YO AMO A LILIANE EVANS! – dijo admitiendo que la amaba sin importarle lo que digan los demás. Algunos Gryffindors empezaron a aplaudir, a lo que se les unieron los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y alguno que otro profesor.

- James, por que hiciste eso? – le dijo una roja Lily cuando él se sentó junto a ella.

- Ya lo he dicho, te amo – dijo, acercándose a ella y besándola mientras todos los miraban, y ella le correspondía.

- Si me amas, debes demostrarlo – le dijo al momento de separarse.

- Lo demostrare, lo juro – dijo parándose.

- A donde vas? – le pregunto Lily.

- Voy a pedir permiso para salir a Hogsmade esta noche, contigo – mintió: no iba a pedir permiso, pero no lo admitiría al frente de la pelirroja.

- Entonces te acompaño – le dijo.

- No – le espetó -. Tu quédate aquí – le dijo -. Primero necesito hacer otras cosas que, seguramente, te resultaran muy aburridas – le dijo.

- No importa, te acompaño igual – insistiendo y parándose.

- Lily, me ayudas a hacer la tarea de pociones? – le pregunto Alice, que se había acercado al ver que Lily no dejaba ir a James.

- Pero…Pero… - Lily hacia pucherito -….OH… bueno…- dijo al ver la cara de perrito degollado que le ponía su amiga.

- Gracias – le dijo -. Ahora, James, puedes irte – le dijo Alice a lo que James la miro agradecido.

- Bueno, chau – les dijo yendo hacía Lily y besándola -. Nos vemos a las 20:00 en la sala común – le dijo en un susurro.

- Hay estaré – le aseguro.

- No faltes - le dijo y se fue.

- Bueno, en que tarea querías que te ayudara? – le dijo Lily a Alice.

- Que?... Ah…si cierto...la de pociones – le dijo.

- Pero si la hicimos juntas el jueves a la noche – le recordó Lily.

- Ah…cierto...me había olvidado…jeje…- dijo nerviosa.

- Mentirosa – le espetó -. Te va a crecer la nariz como pinocho – le dijo en tono infantil.

- Viste pinocho? – le preguntó.

- Si, cuando era chiquita – dijo sonriendo.

- Jajajaja – se rió por la carita de niña buena que puso su amiga.

Salieron del gran salón junto con Kate y Keila hacía el lago, mientras los merodeadores se iban hacía la sala común para que James le contara su plan y así poder preparar todo para la noche.

--

Habitación de los chicos…

- James, en que estas pensando? – le preguntó Sirius.

- En llevarla hoy a la noche a Hogsmade – dijo simplemente.

- Pero sabes que no te darán permiso! – le exclamo.

- Y desde cuando tenemos que pedir permiso para ir a Hogsmade? – se metió Remus.

- Es cierto – lo apoyo Peter.

- Los chicos tienen razón – dijo James -. Quien eres tú y donde esta Sirius? – le preguntó irónicamente.

- Ya, basta de bromas – dijo Sirius -. Que harás? Le dijiste que pedirás permiso – le preguntó.

- Nada, le diré que me dejaron ir y la llevare igual – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si descubre que le mentiste te matara – le dijo Remus que era el que mas la conocía.

- Lo se, pero nada fallara – le dijo -. En eso ustedes me ayudaran – les dijo.

- Esta bien, cuéntanos como quieres que te ayudemos – le dijo Sirius.

James se acerco a él, Remus y Peter lo imitaron y les contó su plan, sin pensar que este podría fallar.

--

A la noche…misma habitación…

- James, estas listo? – le preguntó Sirius.

- Ya casi – le respondió saliendo del baño. Vestía un traje negro, etc. En pocas palabras estaba muy formal.

- Guau! – dijo Remus -. Nunca te había visto así! – dijo feliz -. Y menos por una chica! – le dijo, fue corriendo y lo abrazo -. Felicidades! – le dijo y se separo de él. Él y James miraron a Sirius para ver su reacción y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que estaba llorando

- Mi nene esta creciendo – dijo entre lágrimas -. Su primera cita con la chica que ama – comentó -. Por que crecen tan rápido? – dijo entre sollozos yendo hacía él y abrazándolo.

- Ya Sirius, te pareces a mamá – le dijo James tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su amigo.

- Mucho tiempo con ella – le explicó secándose las lágrimas.

- James, estas listo? – pregunto Peter entrando a la habitación.

- Si, ella ya bajo? – le preguntó.

- No, pero Alice bajo y dijo que ya casi esta y que te avise de que te apures porque si no Lily se va a volver loca de tanto arreglarse y que tú no estés abajo esperándola – dijo Peter.

- oks, muchas gracias – le dijo -. Me acompañan abajo? – les preguntó James.

- Si, vamos –dijo Sirius adelantándose a todos.

--

Unos "minutos" antes… en la habitación de las chicas…

- Lily, ya te bañaste? – le preguntó Alice tocándole la puerta del baño.

- Si, ahora salgo a terminar de cambiarme – le respondió.

- oks... apurate – la apuro su amiga mientras Kate y Keila le buscaban la ropa, los zapatos y todos los accesorios necesarios.

- Ya esta – dijo y salio del baño a medio vestir.

* * *

olas...bue...cmo dig es corto...nah...chaus!...reviews! 


End file.
